beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Game (chapter 135)
is chapter 135 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary The female Pillar Generals and Barons are shocked at Agiel's betrayal. Holding her hand out for Kunieda, she promises to leave their match for the end and defeat the others first. She asks Kunieda if she can stand, to which Kunieda asks if she's serious. As she smiles and grabs her hand, Agiel claims she's "super" serious. Oga makes his way up a set of stairs to follow Quetzalcoatl, defeating every minion standing in his way. He eventually finds himself inside a large room, where Quetzalcoatl welcomes him in. He tells Oga that the room has various rules, but before he can finish talking, Oga punches him in the face. Quetzalcoatl is sad, to which Oga tells him to shut up and that he'll hurt him more if he gets in his way. Suddenly, two Pillar Generals Schethalim and Vabam emerge behind Oga, each pointing pistols at him. Schethalim tells Oga to get away from Quetzalcoatl. Finishing his sentence, Vabam claims he'll otherwise die a dog's death. While Baby Beel stares at Vabam in fascination, Oga looks at him in confusion, as he's the dog himself. Oga suddenly ducks and drinks 30cc of his milk for Super Milk Time, then sends Vabam flying to the wall with a kick. Quetzalcoatl merely stares in fascination as Schethalim aims his gun at Oga, but Schethalim is too late and sent to the wall too. Finally, Quetzalcoatl explains his first rule, where violence is prohibited in the room and that the matches will all be decided by games. He then explains that if he breaks the rule, he will receive the same amount of damage inflicted to others back towards himself. Sure enough, Oga is given an invisible punch, then beaten and scratched up into the air. Recovering from the counterattack, Oga becomes irritated and tells Quetzalcoatl that he should've told him beforehand. Quetzalcoatl then explains that there are few other rules as well, but that in general, Oga must beat them in his games to continue onward. Oga notices Schethalim and Vabam completely unhurt and walking up to him and realizes he has wasted some of his milk. He then asks Quetzalcoatl if he wants to play Monster Hunter. Quetzalcoatl corrects him and tells him his game is a puzzle. Oga and Baby Beel are shocked as the curtain falls above the exit door to reveal a sudoku puzzle. Quetzalcoatl introduces him to the game, where the player must place the numbers 1 to 9 into the squares without using the same number twice in a box or on a horizontal or vertical line. He then realizes that Oga has died before finishing his explanation. Collapsed in disbelief with too many numbers in his mind, Oga asks him why they're playing these games even though they're in a combat tribe. Quetzalcoatl blushes in regret in his effort to try to make the Humans have a fair fight with him. He recalls that he fell in the love with the game upon coming into the Human World and that he made this puzzle himself. Oga calls on Furuichi to do something as he can't see anymore. Furuichi tries to call him back. From behind, someone emerges to find Oga in trouble. Schethalim and Oga spot Tōjō, to which Oga happily realizes him as backup. Tōjō calls Oga to let him in, to which Oga claims he's the last person needed in this situation. Vabam and Schethalim become nervous, realizing Tōjō defeated two Pillar Barons to come. Tōjō recalls their resilience but reflects that he may have let one get away. Looking at the sudoku puzzle, Tōjō gets on his knees realizing it's impossible. Quetzalcoatl is surprised that both Oga and him have lost their spirits before the battle even started. Tōjō is under the belief the numbers are demons too while his stomach starts to hurt. Oga wishes for the two of them to do their best or otherwise apologize to the numbers. Tōjō reflects that he should've brought Kunieda along if he knew this would happen. Oga asks if he passed her, to which Tōjō recalls she's become involved in a woman-only fight. Next to Furuichi, someone emerges and contacts Oga, claiming nighttime attacks don't suit him. With his two servants and helicopter, Himekawa volunteers to take command and sets their controls. Being forgetful, Oga asks who he is. Himekawa reminds him and recalls that they made their stupid promise together, while Furuichi and Lamia raise their arms in happiness for Himekawa's arrival. Looking at the sudoku puzzle, Himekawa looks through a monitor at the puzzle. Standing back up, Oga asks Himekawa if he can do it, to which Himekawa claims he can solve it in 5 seconds. He steps onto the podium where the puzzle is written. On the other podium, Schethalim asks if he's preparing himself for defeat. With an evil smile, Oga claims that to be his line. Quetzalcoatl happily calls the winner to be the first who finishes the sudoku puzzle. In his mind, he's also happy his puzzle won't go to waste. As Oga begins, Himekawa starts giving Oga the numbers from the upper left box. To everyone's surprise, Oga speeds through the puzzle and raises his right hand with his pencil. Quetzalcoatl proclaims Oga the winner with all the numbers correct, as Oga starts feeling good. Schethalim is in disbelief at Oga's speed while Tōjō asks if he's a genius. Suddenly, all of Schethalim's clothes rip away, leaving him collapsed and naked on the floor as Oga and Tōjō watch in disgust. Oga tells Quetzalcoatl to open the door, to which Quetzalcoatl claims he's not done and tells him to look at a panel of four lights with the top light lit. He explains that the door won't open if he doesn't light up all the lights. Oga is disgruntled and tells him to just finish up the remaining games. Quetzalcoatl claims he prepared lots of games for tomorrow. He explains that he thought more people were coming, so he built them all over the school and planned these stages to be as enjoyable as possible. He then repeats that Oga must complete these stages to light up all the lights. As Oga realizes this, Hilda continues to burn on the rooftop. In anger, Oga punches the floor and tells Quetzalcoatl there's not enough time for that. With Furuichi and Lamia smiling beside him, Himekawa disagrees with Oga and claims he didn't come alone. Oga hears more people through his earbud. Sure enough, Kanzaki holding a baseball bat, Natsume, Shiroyama and Izabella find a game just outside the school building. At the same time, the Red Tail group and Satura find a bowling alley, while the Rokkisei find another game outside the school building too. Miki offers to lead, while Izuma longs for a comeback and Shizuka holds a bow. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *The sudoku puzzle given was actually unsolvable in the chapter's original magazine publishing. It was fixed in its volume 16 publishing. Navigation Category:Chapters